Luchando por Amor
by LemonMind
Summary: Son dos chicas que se enfrentaran a todo para poder salir adelante con su relacion.Amor,odio y a muchas cosas mas deveran enfrentarse.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Bella!-grita mi papa de abajo-¡Ya Llego!

-¡OKEY PA!-grito y termino de ponerme un jeans suelto, bajo y beso la mejilla de mi papa-

-Nos vemos papa-digo y salgo contenta, subo al auto y miro a mi acompañante-

-Hola mi amor-besa tiernamente mis labios y me abraza-

-Hola cielo-sonrío acariciando su mejilla-¿como estas?

Mi acompañante me mira con mucha ternura y me vuelve a besar con mucha delicadeza.

-Bien ahora que te veo-sonríe-

Miro mi celular y abro los ojos por la hora, ya tendríamos que haber llegado hacia 20 minutos al instituto.

-Vamos o llegamos tarde-digo y le mando un mensaje a Jasper, que le diga alguna excusa al profesor hasta que lleguemos-

-Ok ok-dice y arranca el auto-

Nos pasamos todo el camino diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos. Cuando llegamos al instituto aparcamos en el lugar de siempre y entramos al colegio, caminamos rápido hasta la clase de Matemática.

-Llegan tarde

Nos mira ceñudo y por encima de sus anteojos. Como siempre el profesor Martínez vestido de traje y con una tiza en la mano.

-Lo sentimos profesor-dijimos al mismo tiempo-

-Siéntense y dejen de interrumpir mi clase

Se da vuelta y sigue escribiendo los ejercicios, le guiñeamos un ojo a Jasper y nos sentamos.

-Es increíble que el profesor Martínez no nos allá dicho nada mas que eso

Murmuro y nos sonreímos, seguimos hablando en murmullos hasta que el profesor Martínez nos mira.

-Isabella Swam y Alice Cullen a la oficina del director-Grita el profesor enojado.-


	2. Sala de Detencion

Sala de Detencion

Bajamos la cabeza y juntamos nuestras cosas, puse todo en mi mochila y camine hasta el profesor donde nos dio nuestra nota dirigida hacia el director. Luego de agarrarla salí seguida por Alice.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa picara y me agarro de la mano. Una vez que llegamos a la Oficina del directo. La secretaria nos tomo la nota y nos dijo que el director estaba haciendo cosas importantes, que vallamos a la sala de detención.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Era la primera vez que veníamos acá, era un salón lleno de pupitres con dos puertas al fondo. Alice me miro.

-Quiero saber que hay allá- me miro y camino hasta una de las puertas.

Yo cerré la puerta de entrada al salón y la seguí. Ella intento abrir la puerta y al ver q estaba cerrada me miro frustrada.

-Tiene llave- suspira y luego sonríe- pero tengo varias clips de pelo, capas pueda abrirla- sonrió y se dispuso a intentar.

Luego de unos minutos se rindió al no ver que la puerta cedía. Guardo las clips y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al fondo y me sonrió. Me acerque a ella y me senté sobre el pupitre mirándola.

Se acerco a mí y junto nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y nuestro sabor se mezclaba. Estuvimos unos minutos besándonos hasta que por falta de aire cortamos el beso.

Jadee y me baje del banco para sentarme a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente. Bese su cuello y subí mis besos a su oído.

-Te amo- susurre tiernamente en su oído

-Y yo a vos- sonrió y comenzó a besarme otra vez.

El beso empezó de manera tierna, nos besábamos lentamente, disfrutando el momento, hasta que empezamos a besarnos con pasión. Nos aferramos la una a la otra y nos pegamos besándonos más. Ella me apoyo contra la pared que tenía atrás y corrió su silla mas cerca de la mía. Enrede mis piernas a su cintura y empecé a acariciar su espalda. Suavemente se alejo de mí, cortando el beso.

-No vamos a tener nuestra primera vez acá Bella- susurro agitada.

-No hace falta llegar a eso, pero si podemos jugar un ratito- repuse de manera seductora y tierna, sabia que no se resistía cuando hacia eso.

-No vamos a perder nuestra virginidad en un salón de detención- me miro- eso merece algo mejor.

-Ally no hace falta perder la virginidad- la mire suplicante- por favor- susurre- quiero hacer esto, te prometo que saldremos vírgenes las dos.

Me miro atentamente examinándome para luego de unos minutos y luego comenzó a besarme con pasión, a lo que yo tome como una respuesta positiva a lo que yo también le correspondí el beso.

Empezamos a pegarnos la una a la otra nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espada. Alice metió su mano debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente mi abdomen plano y dirigió su mano a mis senos y bajo mi sostén dejándolos libres dentro de mi blusa. Comenzó a acariciarlos y pellizcarlos suavemente, no pude evitar el gemido que salio de mis labios, pero antes de que pueda ser oído fuera de la sala, Alice cubrió mis labios con los suyos sin dejar de acariciarme.

-No podemos hacer ruido amor, nos escucharan y ahí si estaremos en serios problemas- me sonrió de manera tierna

Asentí y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella subió mi blusa y empezó a besar mis pechos, los mordisqueaba y lamía, con su lengua dibujaba mi pezón lentamente volviéndome loca. Sentí como algo presionaba mi vientre y me excitaba más. Tuve unas ganas incontrolables de tocar sus pechos, y me deje guiar por el impulso, subiendo su remera y también su sostén mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y los acariciaba.

Sus manos retiraron las mías y me puso de espalda a ella, haciendo que mi espalda quedase apoyada en su pecho. Siguió acariciando mis pechos y yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, jadeaba en su oído y sabia que la estaba excitando, me encantaba la mirada de felina que tenia. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi abdomen plano hasta llegar a la pollera del uniforme, la cual subió.

-Mmmm… veo que estas excitada- paso sus dedos por encima de mis bragas mojadas.

-Ally…por…fa…vor- jadee

Sonrió y comenzó a acariciarme sobre las bragas, recorría toda mi extensión, y por momentos presionaba un poco más sus dedos, pero sin abrir mis pliegues, así que no sentía contacto en mi clítoris. Me removí un poco incomoda por la picazón que había en medio de mis piernas e intente juntarlas, pero ella no me dejo.

-Paciencia hermosa mia- sonrio

Jadee cuando presiono sus dedos sobre mi vagina, inconcientemente mis caderas haciendo que sus dedos presionasen un poquito mas en ella, movió sus dedos hacia los costados de mis bragas y paso sus dedos de bajo de ella y por fin sentí el contacto tan ansiado, sus suaves dedos sobre mi sexo húmedo y caliente, que ansiaba ser tocado para aliviar el dolor.

Masajeo mis pliegues y luego con sus dos dedos los abrió, sentí las bragas en medio de mis pliegues pegarse. Alice termino por bajar mis bragas hasta la mitad de mis muslos para facilitar el acceso a mi sexo. Volvió a abrir mis pliegues y sentí una suave brisa entre ellos, comencé a retorcerme, y tuve que morderme el labio cuando uno de sus dedos se poso delicadamente sobre mi clítoris rojo e hinchado. Movía sus dedos de manera circular, mientras que con otro dedo lo poso sobre mi vagina y la acariciaba sin introducir su dedo.

-Me…telo…por…favor-susurre y gemí bajito

-No, quedamos en que mantendríamos nuestra virginidad- susurro en mi oído y lo mordió suavemente.

Gemí en tono de reproche y sentí esa presión en mi vientre agrandarse cuando Alice empezó a pellizcar mi clítoris, moví mis caderas al encuentro de su mano y la bese. Alice acaricio mi clítoris y lo pellizco cuando yo sentí una sensación extraña, como si esa presión explotara, me sentí caliente, y a su vez aliviaba mi vientre. Sentí mi vagina contraerse y un liquido caliente salir de ella, era uno de las mejores sensaciones que experimente en mi vida, Alice me beso durante el proceso para que no liberase mis gritos de placer. Una vez calmada esa sensación la mire.

-Fue increíble- dije jadeando y con voz entrecortada

-Mejor que lo hayas disfrutado, espero que se repita otra vez, porque yo también lo disfrute- acaricio mi mejilla y me beso tiernamente.

Me ayudo a pararme, ya que estaba débil todavía, subió mis bragas y acomodo mi sostén, baje mi remera y la mire sonriendo. Me acomodo el pelo y me sentó en la silla, justo un momento antes de que la secretaria entrara.

-Ya pueden irse- dijo con voz monótona y se retiro.

Nos miramos con complicidad y con alivio de que hallamos terminado antes, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano.

-No obtuviste placer-susurre-quiero devolverte el favor, fue injusto que yo allá disfrutado y vos no

-Si que disfrute-me sonrio- ver como tu cara se contraía con placer y escucharte gemir fue lo mas excitante y placentero, ya vamos a tener tiempo para que esto se vuelva a repetir

Nos besamos y salimos de la sala de detención, un poco sonrojadas. Se sentía raro caminar con las bragas mojadas, pero fue una sensación excelente la de hoy. No veía la hora de que esto se volviese a repetir.

Por fin subí Capitulo! Perdón por la GRAN demora, pero ya me puse las pilas, y aparte termino el colegio no me llevo materias, así que puse una fecha en la cual voy a subir los capítulos de mis historias.

Los DOMINGOS voy a subir un capitulo en cada una de mis historias, publicare una vez por semana…

Beesoos! Y si pueden dejen su comentario y díganme como les pareció el capitulo!


	3. Comienza La Aventura

Comienza la aventura

Alice Pov

Luego de salir de la sala de detención, tuvimos nuestra clase de Lengua. Todo fue normal, y luego de dos horas, toco la campana que indicaba que podíamos salir de la cárcel…perdón, del colegio.

Estaba junto a Bella y estábamos camino a su casa, odiaba que valla sola, tenia a varios "buitres" detrás, pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que jamás iba a corresponderles, ya que ella es solo MIA!

Se paro en seco y me miro con una expresión triste en sus hermosos ojitos. Mire hacia delante, pensando que solo faltaba una cuadra. Sabía que lo mas probable, es que no pudiese verla en todo el fin de semana.

- Quisiese vivir mas lejos del colegio, odio tener que despedirme tan rápido – susurro en mi oído y me abrazo- odio que hoy sea viernes. Es el peor día- apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura.

La abrace también, y acaricie su pelo con mucha ternura. Pero de un segundo a otro se separo de mí, y me miro sonriendo.

-Puedo tratar de convencer a mis padres de que me dejen invitarte este fin de semana a mi casa- dio un saltito de alegría y yo la mire seria.

-Sabes que ellos no son partidarios de que vallan amigas tuyas a dormir a tu casa, y que vos salgas- hice una mueca, no quería que se metiese en problemas, o discutiese por mi culpa.

-¡Nop! ¡Yo los voy a convencer!

Se acerco a mis labios y los rozó, y lentamente, fue dándome pequeños picos hasta delinear mi labio inferior con su lengua, comenzamos a profundizar lentamente el beso. Fue corto, pero corríamos muchos riesgos de que nos encontrasen.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

Lentamente se dio vuelta y camino rumbo a su casa. La vi. alejarse y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de ir corriendo, saltarle encima y llenarla de besos, y NUNCA dejarla ir, pero en vez de eso, mire como se alejaba, como cruzaba la calle, como abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba de verla. Suspire y camine hacia mi casa. Por suerte, mi casa no estaba a más de 15 minutos de la casa de Bella.

Camine pensativa, hasta que llegue a mi casa, entre lentamente y de la nana aparecieron Jazzy y Rossie, mis hermanitos menores, y comenzaron a molestarme.

Jazzy y Rossie, son hermanos gemelos, rubios, Rossie tiene ojos celeste y Jazzy ojos verdes. Ambos son perfectos, tienen 9 años.

-Ally, Ally, Ally ALLYY!- se me tiro la peque encima- ¡Ya prepare la casita de Barbies para que podamos jugar!- sonrió

-Si, si- dije y le sonreí- después jugamos, ahora tengo que comer y tengo muchas tareas- dije para zafar por el momento y me dirigí a la cocina.

Encontré una nota de mi mama, que decía que en la heladera me había dejado preparado pollo y ensalada en la heladera. Comí de manera tranquila y después de lavar los platos, subí a mi habitación e hice mis tareas.

Cuando termine de hacer mis tareas mire mi celular, ya eran las 18:30 p.m. Así que decidí recostarme en mi cama y escuchar música con mi Mp4. Estaba escuchando Don't Forget de Demi Lovato cuando sonó mi celular.

_Bella_

"_Mis padres me dejaron que vengas a dormir"_

Sonreí y baje. Tome el teléfono fijo y le marque a mi madre.

-¡Hola ma!

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- dijo y por su tono de voz, estaba bastante ocupada, así que preferí hacerla corta.

-Bien, Ma, ¿Me dejas ir a dormir a la casa de Bella?...Poooorfa- dije poniendo voz lastimera.

-Mmmm…-note su indecisión- Esta bien hija

-Gracias Ma, ¡Te amo! Chau-Sonreí contenta

-Chau hija mía, ¡Te amo! y ¡Pásala lindo!

Corte e inmediatamente prepare mis cosas. Puse en mi bolso un tallón, mi pijama, que iba a estar formado por un sostén y un short, un conjunto de ropa interior, un jeans, 3 remeras y un par de cosas más que iba a utilizar para mi aseo personal. Tome mi celular y le respondí el mensaje

_Alice_

"_Mi amor, ya estoy saliendo para allá**"**_

Sonreí, sabia que este fin de semana iba a ser de locos e iban a pasar muchas cosas, o eso ansiaba yo.

Sabia que la aventura estaba por comenzar.

-O-O-O-

PERDOON! Se que no tengo cara para justificarme, ¡tampoco tengo excusas! Pero voy a intentar estar con los pies sobre la tierra. Se que este capitulo es muy corto, demasiado, pero les prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo y ¡mucho mas interesante! Lo hice rápido, ya que gracias a: **Alice V Drene Masen Bullen**que me hizo agarrar ganas de volver a escribir! Así que me sentí en deuda con ustedes, e hice algo rápido (por eso disculpen los errores, para el próximo voy a prestar mas atención) y corto! Bueno hermosas! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo Cáp! (Lo voy a tener para esta semana y esta vez **SIN FALTA**) ¡Las quiero y gracias por su apoyo!


	4. Conociendo su Casa

Alice POV

Baje las escaleras mientras acomodaba mi bolso en mi espalda. Mire la hora, ya eran las 19:05 pm, era algo tarde para irme caminando, así que, preferí llamar a un taxi. Camine hasta la mesita de la sala y llame a mi padre, antes necesitaba que alguien se quedase con mis hermanos. Marque el numero y luego del segundo tono, atendió su celular.

- Hola – escuche su voz agitada.

- Hola pa, ¿Estas bien? –pregunte algo preocupada.

- Si, solo estoy intentando llegar a mi auto lo mas rápido posible, en 15 minutos estoy en casa, te llevo a la casa de Bella y yo me quedo con Jazzy y Rossie – sonreí, mientras escuche como abría la puerta del auto – hija, salgo hacia allá. ¡Te quiero! – corto

Sonreí ampliamente y deje el bolso en el suelo. Sentí fuertes pasos bajar por la escalera.

- ¡ALLY, ALLY ALLY! No jugaste conmigo a las Barbies – hizo un adorable puchero mientras ponía cara de ternero degollado.

- Emm… yoo… estee… - mire su gran puchero, suspire, solo jugaría por quince minutos, no podría ser tan malo- Esta bien Rossie.

Dio tres saltitos y me tomo de la mano guiándome a su habitación, me senté en el suelo y comencé a mover a la Barbie siguiendo el juego de mi hermana. Después de una eternidad, entro Jazzy a la habitación diciendo que papá había llegado y que debía llevarme a casa de Bella. Baje emocionada y agarre mi bolso y subí al asiento del acompañante, mientras mis hermanos se sentaban en el asiento trasero. Mi padre se subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. En el auto lo único que se escuchaba era a Rossie y Jazzy jugar a algún tipo de menzu*. Decidí no hablar y dejar es silencio. La casa de Bella estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más lujosos de las afueras de Forks. Mire las casas pasar hasta que nos detuvimos.

- Llegamos – dijo con un tono cansado y me miro.

Sonreí y salude a mis hermanos, luego mire a mi padre, le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla y baje del auto. Camine entusiasmada hacia la entrada de la grande y lujosa casa de mi novia. Toque timbre y luego de unos segundos sentí unas llaves girar y apareció un bello rostro aparecer. Me gire y salude a mi padre, que en ese momento ponía en funcionamiento el auto para regresar a mi casa.

- ¡Hola Ally! – Dijo entusiasmada dándome un gran abrazo y me daba un ruidoso beso en la mejilla- ¡Pasa!

Sonreí reprimiendo mis incontrolables ganas de darle un beso, verla con ese short y esa musculosa ajustada. Me sonrió y me dejo lugar para que pase, y así lo hice. Entre a un gran living, de paredes color crema y techo blanco, tenia una hermosa blanca en el centro de la habitación, era un espacio muy luminoso, ya que contaba con dos ventanales amplios. En un rincón, se encontraba una chimenea muy sofisticada, y arriba de ella, había un espejo con sus rebordes en una madera que parecía ser caoba, haciendo juego con el reborde de la chimenea. En diagonal, había cuatro sillones y una mesita ratona. Y como decoración había una mesa con una lámpara de gran tamaño y diversos cuadros colgados en toda la habitación. Era realmente hermosa y sus muebles parecían ser muy caros. Si mama estuviera acá, estaría brincando de la emoción.

Tomo mi mano y se encamino hacia las escaleras, mire con detenimiento la baranda que parecía tener un tallado a mano perfecto sobre la madera, pero deje de darle importancia cuando Bella apretó delicadamente mi mano. Mire las diversas puertas. Ya había ido a su casa algunas veces, pero no conocía toda su casa, ya que solo iba para hacer trabajos y no podíamos distraernos cuando estaban sus padres. Camine cuando me guió por el corredor, paramos frente a una puerta color rosada, poso su mano en el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Su habitación era gigante, linda y simple a la vez, era raro comparándola con el resto de la casa. Sus paredes y techo estaba pintado de blanco, a excepción de la pares derecha, que estaba pintada de gris. Sobre ella había un gran mueble con estantes donde descansaban sus libros, CD's, un caro reproductor de música, un Ipod, entre otras cosas y el mueble tenia un hueco donde se ubicaba su cama de una plaza, a un costado había una mesa de noche en un gris amorronado. Tenía un escritorio de vidrio donde tenía su notebook, y una silla giratoria delante del escritorio. A mi izquierda tenia un sillón cama amplio, en color natural, al costado, había un mueble marrón claro donde estaba el DVD y varias películas y sobre el, colgado sobre la pared, había un plasma de 42 pulgadas. Y a varios centímetros se encontraba una puerta blanca, que tenia un cartel que decía "Cuarto de baño". En la pared del fondo, había un ventanal amplio, con cortinas color café. En la pared que adelante (donde esta la puerta de entrada al cuarto) tenia un ropero gigante. En el centro de la habitación, había una alfombra rosada y dos puff* enfrentados, uno verde manzana y el otro rosa palo y en medio, poseía una mesa ratona de cristal.

Cerro la puerta y se dio vuelta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba abrazada a mi cuello dándome besos por toda mi cara. Sonreí y la abrace por la cintura, pose delicadamente mis labios sobre los suyos y comencé a moverlos suavemente, delinee su labio inferior suavemente y ella entreabrió su boca para poder profundizar el beso, era muy excitante hacer esto en su casa, sabia que en cualquier momento podían…

TOC TOC TOC

- Permiso – dijo una voz gentil antes de escuchar como abría la puerta, con un movimiento rápido me aleje de ella y me senté en su cama, me miro con tristeza y yo le dedique una calida sonrisa- Hola Ally querida – se acerco hasta donde estaba yo y me dio un beso y un calido abrazo- Quería avisarles que la comida ya esta lista- sonrió y acaricio suavemente mi cabello, sus caricias eran muy maternales, sabia que era apreciada en la casa de Bella- Las esperamos abajo – y sin decir mas salio de la habitación.

Esperamos hasta escuchar los pasos de Renee bajar las escaleras y desaparecer. Bella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- Lo siento mucho- susurro apenada- Vamos a tener que tener mas cuidado –acaricio mi mejilla y asentí – Bajemos

Sonrió, tomo mi mano y se encamino hacia la puerta. No podía dejar de mirarla, era hermosa, sus hermosas caderas se movían de un lado hacia otro cuando caminaba, de una manera muy natural y a la vez muy sexy.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos bajando las escaleras, pasamos por el living y fuimos hacia el comedor. Cada vez me sorprendía más lo lujosa que era su casa. El comedor tenia la mitad hacia arriba de la pared pintada de color crema, y la mitad hacia debajo de madera. En el medio del comedor se encontraba la mesa, con su reborde y patas de caoba oscuro, y la parte de arriba de vidrio, con unas sillas a juego de la misma madera, y de un tapizado blanco crema. A la derecha había una barra, también de caoba, con unas varas de bronce que sostenían el techo, había copas colgadas y varios vinos y otros tragos. Había varios cuadros y dos ventanales con cortinas blancas.

Sobre la mesa había un palo con pollo al horno, adornado con lechuga y rodajas de tomate, y a su lado, se encontraban tres bols, uno tenia ensalada de lechuga y tomate, otro contenía ensalada mixta y la última ensalada rusa. Bella me condujo hasta la mesa, Charlie, su padre, estaba sentado en la punta, y Bella y Renee a los lados, yo me ubique al lado de Bella. Todos estábamos en silencio, hasta que el papa de Bells decidió romper el muro y hablar.

- Comencemos – Renee comenzó a servir los platos mientras comentaban algo de una cena mañana.

- Hija querida, habíamos olvidado decirte, que mañana por la noche, tenemos que ir a la casa del señor Nicholson, es una importante cena, deberíamos ir todos, pero se que te prometimos que podías pasar el fin de semana con Alice, así que, después de hablarlo mucho con tu padre, decidimos que mañana puedes quedarte con ella. Nosotros debemos ir, solo, quiero decirles, que no quiero desastres en la casa – Sonrió y se sentó.

Con Bella nos miramos y sonreímos. Dimos las gracias y comenzamos a cenar, hablábamos del colegio y las materias. Charlie, nos observaba, no decía nada. Luego de comer, el papa de mi novia, comenzó a hablar. Renee llamo a Bridgite, la mucama para que juntase la mesa y lavara los trastes. Mire el reloj de pared y marcaban las 22:30 hs.

- Chicas, creo que es hora de que vallan a descansar, hoy se levantaron temprano para el colegio y deben estar cansadas – Dijo en un tono maternal, me hacia acordar mucho a mamá. Nos dio un beso de buenas noches y subimos a la habitación de Bella.

Ella cerro la puerta con llave y se luego de unos segundos, se dio vuelta para mirarme. Camino con pasos lentos hacia mí y me abrazo. Permanecimos unos instantes abrazadas.

- Deberías cambiarte – Me sonrió dulcemente mientras ponía detrás de mi oreja un mechón de pelo. Asentí y agarre mi mochila – Puedes bañarte si quieres, tienes mi baño a tu disposición – Abrió la puerta del baño – Si necesitas algo, dime – Cerro la puerta.

Tenía un baño personal, que era relativamente grande. Tenía las paredes de mosaico blanco, y a la mitad tenia una guarda. Sobre la pared de la izquierda tenia el retrete, y a un costado tenia el gran mueble del lavamanos, y arriba de el, sobre la pared, había un gran espejo. Al fondo de la habitación había una tina de mármol

Decidí que como ya me había bañado en casa, me bañaría mañana. Me desvestí y me puse un short y una remera a juego color salmón. Me fije en el espejo de que todo estuviese en orden y salí del baño.

Bella estaba sentada en el puff y en la mesita habían varios dulces, había una botella de coca-cola. Me senté en el otro puff y comenzamos a hablar de tonterías.

- Quiero ir al cine – dijo Bella con entusiasmo, mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de chocolate – ¿Vendrías conmigo? – Hizo un puchero y batió sus pestañas. Reí

- Claro que si amor – Sonreí.

Hablamos de otras bobadas hasta que comenzamos a bostezar.

- Creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir – Dije levantándome y acercándome a Bella, ella se levanto y me abrazo, nos besamos – Buenas noches amor – Le di un pico

- Buenas noches princesa

Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté, y seguí a Bella con la mirada, que antes de irse a dormir, le saco llave a la puerta y se acostó.

- Te amo – me dijo una voz débil

- Y yo te amo a ti – Sonreí y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**Hoola! La verdad, este capitulo lo tenia hasta por la mitad, y ayer, volví de vacaciones, y dije "Vanina, o lo terminas o veras"... No, en realidad lo termine porque tengo inspiración, y hoy voy a aprovecharla al máximo, así que, voy a escribir mucho. No prometeré nada, solo diré que intentare subir mas seguido. Gracias por sus review y prometo que a partir de ahora los contestare a TODOS... Gracias por agregar la historia a Alerts y a Favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias! **

**Espero que es capitulo sea de su agrado, y perdón por taaantas descripciones, pero aveces son necesarias, así ya saben como es su casa, igual, apenas aprenda como poner links en la carta de presentación les dejo las imágenes de todo lo que describí. **

**Dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció el capitulo, y ya en el próximo empieza la acción! :D**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Vanina**


	5. La casa sola ¿Nos divertimos? Parte 1

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Bella POV

Desperté cerca de las 9:30 am. Alice, todavía dormía. Parecía un ángel, era tan raro verla quieta, y su bello rostro estaba enmarcado por una paz interior que solo se consigue cuando uno duerme. Decidí levántame. Fui al baño y después de hacer mis necesidades, me lave los dientes.

Salí del baño todavía en pijama, Ally, seguía durmiendo. Abrí el closet y busque algo de ropa. Después de unos minutos de deliberación, elegí una blusa azul suelta y unos pantalones levis color jeans claros, lo convine con unas Converse grises. Quería estar presentable sin dejar de estar vestida de forma sencilla. Antes de cerrar el placard, mire la caja que decía _"Victoria Secret"_, sonreí y pensé en esta noche. Suspire ansiosa y cerré el closet.

Me di vuelta y mire a Alice, que seguía dormida. Camine lentamente hasta su cama y con mucho cuidado me senté. Sonreí y comencé a darle pequeños besos por su cara, empezando por su barbilla, seguí por sus labios, sus mejillas, su tabique, sus ojos y su frente. Note como comenzaba a despertarse. Di un pequeño brinco cuando una pequeña mano me tiro sobre ella. Empezamos a besarnos de forma tierna, pero el beso tierno, fue transformándose en algo más… fogoso.

Me aleje de apoco. Mi madre podía entrar en cualquier momento para despertarnos. La mire tiernamente y le di un suave beso.

- Buen día amor – susurre acariciando su mejilla

- Buen día princesa – Me sonrió – ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien, pero hubiese dormido mucho mejor, si hubieses dormido a mi lado – Susurre – Amor, ¿Bajamos a desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre – Hice un gesto cuando mi estomago gruño.

- Voy al baño, me cambio y bajamos, ¿Te parece?

Se sentó y yo asentí. Me levante y camine hasta mi cama y la tendí. Alice agarro su mochila y desapareció, dejándome sumida en el silencio. Tendí la cama de mi novia y acomode todo un poco, tire los papeles de los dulces a la basura y junte los vasos y las botellas, así cuando bajásemos, tenia todo preparado.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Mire sobre mi hombro a Alice, intentando ser disimulada. Estaba vestida con una camisa a rayas gris y negra, mangas largas, que terminaba en su cadera y llevaba unos levis color jeans con sus adoradas Converse negras. Camino a mi encuentro y tomo mi mano. Salimos de mi habitación y comenzamos a bajar la escalera. Nos soltamos las manos y entramos a la cocina.

Era sábado, mis padres no trabajaban, todos los sábados y los domingos procurábamos desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar juntos, porque en el resto de la semana nos veíamos, pero poco. Cuando entramos a la cocina, sobre la barra habían hot cakes, cereal, leche caliente, chocolate y tostadas, también habían potes de queso untable, mermelada y mantequilla de maní.

Me encamine a una de los bancos y me senté. Mire por la ventana, y el día estaba horrible, aunque estábamos en primavera, hoy hacia frío, estaba nublado y parecía que el mundo se venia abajo, de seguro iba a llover. Hice una mueca y mire a Alice, que me miraba atentamente.

El desayuno transcurrió, hablamos mucho, y hoy mi padre, estuvo mas sociable, por lo menos hablo, eso era un avance. Sabia que su actitud era porque no quería que llevase amigas a dormir a casa, creo que sospecha algo, porque nos mira de una manera extraña. Ojala sean locuras mías.

Decidimos hacer tarde de películas. Busque en la alacena la bolsa de maíz, y con Ally hicimos palomitas, también hicimos caramelo, agarre una gaseosa y me dispuse a subir.

- Porque no vemos todos una película juntos – Escuche a mi padre decir a mis espaldas, mi idea era estar a solas con Ally, pero sabia que si le decía que no, iba a sospechar – Si es que quieren.

- Claro que si – Alice ya se encaminaba con las palomitas hacia en sillón del living, no me había dado tiempo a responder.

- ¿Cuál tenían pensado ver? – Dice mi madre entrando a la habitación. Se la veía rara, tenia ojeras y estaba pálida. Debería hablar con ella luego – Saben, desde que se estreno la Era del Hielo 3 tengo muchas ganas de verla, la compre el otro día, pero no la vi, que les parece si la vemos – Sonrió, pero esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

- Claro que si mamá, yo también tengo ganas de verla, ¿en donde esta el DVD?

-Acá – Dijo sacando una cajita de debajo de uno de los muebles.

Nos sentamos, Alice y yo juntamos los sillones y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra y mis padres de sentaron juntos. Miramos la película, y luego de esa, miramos _"Que paso ayer"_ sin darnos cuenta, eran las 5 pm. Mis padres subieron para comenzar a prepararse, ya que mi padre, debía conducir una hora y media hasta llegar, por lo que en dos horas y medias tenían que irse.

Subí a mi recamara y busque otra película, elegí _"Burlesque" _y baje. Puse la película y me senté junto a Ally. Mirar a Christina Aguilera bailar y hacer esas cosas tan… sexy, hizo que se me ocurriese una idea.

Al terminar la película apague el DVD. Tanto Alice como yo quedamos algo… alteradas, por la película que acabábamos de ver. Junte todo y lave los trastes, hoy no estaría Bridgit para cocinarnos, mi madre había decidido darle el día libre. Mire el reloj, marcaban las 17:30 hs.

Camine hacia Alice que seguía sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida. Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos entre las mías.

- Ally, tengo una idea, seguro mi madre necesite ayuda con su peinado, maquillaje y ropa, y como a vos te gusta todo eso, quería saber si te gustaría que la ayudásemos – Vi como su cara se transformaba de una seria a una entusiasmada.

- Claro que si – Sonrió y aplaudió varias veces.

Tome su mano y nos dispusimos a subir las escaleras. Pare frente a la habitación de mis padres y toque la puerta. Mi madre me dijo que pasase. Hable con ella unos segundos, y sin pensarlo acepto mi oferta.

- Ve hacia mi habitación, así papa usa la suya tranquilo – Sonreí cómplice, sabia que papa odiaba escuchar a mamá chillar histérica por no saber que ponerse. Le guiñe un ojo cuando mi madre salio de la habitación.

Papa me contó que la cena era algo que se trataba de negocios, asistirían todos socios y colegas de mis padres. Mis padres poseían dos grandes empresas, una chocolatería y una empresa de muebles de madera de alta calidad. Las dos funcionaban a la perfección, y generaban mucho dinero. Mi madre se encargaba de la chocolatería y mi padre de la fábrica de muebles. Era una cena muy importante, ya que se incorporaría un socio a la empresa, un viejo amigo de mi padre, el Sr. Black.

Decidí llevarle los maquillajes de mi madre a Alice, aunque ella, ya había comenzado a peinarla. Los deje en el escritorio y volví a la habitación de mis padres. Abrí el armario de mamá y comencé a buscar algo para ella. Tarde quince minutos en elegir un atuendo que sea apropiado para la situación, pero me decidí por un vestido censillo, blanco y largo, con un delicado adorno en la cintura, donde el vestido estaba algo fruncido, tenia un escote en V, chico, nada exagerado, tenia la espalda descubierta. Convine el vestido con unos zapatos plateados muy simples y con un taco intermedio. Abrí un cajón donde había muchas pulseras, anillos, collares y aretes. Decidí que serian de oro, ya que si fuesen de plata, se perderían. Elegí dos anillos de oro, los dos con un diamante en el medio, también tome unos aretes de oro con un pequeño diamante que colgaba en el centro y una gargantilla de oro.

Cerré el armario y lleve las cosas hacia mi habitación. Alice ya había terminado de peinarla y estaba maquillándola. Llevaba un recogido tirado hacia un costado. Luego de unos diez minutos, mamá llevaba un delicado maquillaje, en sus ojos llevaba distintos tonos de grises, tenía una fina capa de rubor color rosa melocotón y en sus labios llevaba solamente un brillo rosa claro. Me sonrió y yo le tendí la ropa.

- Gracias Ally – La abrazo y tomo lo que le estaba dando. Luego de inspeccionarlo un poco, levanto su vista y me sonrió aun más – Gracias bebe.

- De nada má… ahora ve a cambiarte que se hace tarde – Ya eran las 19 p.m. así que, debía apurarse.

- Bajemos – Le susurre a Alice rozando, de forma intencional, mis labios contra su oído. Se estremeció y asintió.

Bajamos solo para encontrarnos a mi padre gruñendo. Reí cuando note que era porque no podía hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

- Señor Swam, déjeme ayudarlo –Sonrió Alice borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro. Se acerco a mi padre y lo miro. El solo asintió.

- Emma así… le damos la vuelta... y… listo – Sonrió.

- Yo... eeh… Gracias – Dijo mi padre nervioso.

- No es nada, Jazzy, mi hermano, tampoco sabe hacerlo, entonces, tuve que aprender a hacerlos yo – Rió.

Papa llevaba un traje de vestir negro con una camisa blanca, tenía una corbata blanca a rayas azules y unos zapatos de vestir perfectamente lustrados. Llevaba su preciado reloj de oro, el cual mi abuelo le había regalado poco antes de morir. Era una reliquia para el. Amaba a ese reloj

Sentimos pasos y volteamos hacia la escalera. Mi madre bajaba. Esta escena me pareció a la de las películas de Disney, en donde la princesa baja y el príncipe se queda anonado mirándola. Sonreí. Mi padre se acerco y la ayudo a terminar de bajar.

- Bella, hay comida semi preparada en la nevera. Lo único que les pido, es nada de fiestas, ni de cosas rotas, ni de música a volumen fuerte hasta altas horas de la noche – Dijo mi madre acercándose y dándome un abrazo – Cuídense, cualquier cosa me llaman al móvil y en un santiamén estaré aquí – Se alejo y abrazo a Alice.

- Lo se mamá, confía en mi – Sonreí.

- Te aseguro que lo hacemos, por eso te dejamos la casa sola – Dijo mi padre haciendo acto de presencia – Es hora de irnos.

Mi madre asintió, y luego de saludarnos, abrieron la puerta. Nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta mirando como subían al auto y salían. Mi padre toco bocina a modo de despedida y arranco el coche perdiéndose entre el atardecer. Entramos a la casa y cerré la puerta. Mire a Alice.

- Mmm… que te parece, la casa sola… nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy- sonreí de manera "seductora" y camine hacia ella. Rey y nos besamos.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación tomadas de las manos. Definitivamente, esta noche, íbamos a pasarla bien… me aseguraría de que fuese así.

* * *

**Hoola! Lo prometido es deuda... Sii, por fin cumplí algo... Gracias Alice V Greene Masen Cullen por tu Review... Se que me costara mucho levantar mis historias, pero estoy decidida en hacerlo. Es una meta. Acá les traje otro capi. Lo voy a dividir en 2 partes ya que no quiero que se haga muy extenso. Hice un blog en donde voy a subir las imágenes de la ropa o lugares que se mencionen en las historias, solo deben fijarse el numero del capitulo y que historia es y encontraran las fotos. Ya subí las fotos de este capitulo.**

**La Pagina es lemon - mind . blogspot . com . ar (Sin espacios) Igual la dejo en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por leer y agregar la historia a favoritos y alerta. Ojala les haya gustado el capi. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, así que puden dejarla en un comentario :D**

**Las quiero y nos leemos proontito!**

**Vanina**


	6. La casa sola ¿Nos divertimos? Parte 2

La casa sola ¿Nos divertimos? Parte 2

Bella POV

Subimos riéndonos por las escaleras. Tome mi Laptop y la conecte al reproductor de música, y puse algo de música para relajar el ambiente, pose _Hung Up_ de _Madonna_. Desabotone mi camisa y me saque mis jeans, mostrando un conjunto animal print, compuesto por un push up y una tanga y del armario saque unos tacos también animal print.

- Y con ustedes, Bella Swan

Comencé a desfilar frente a la Alice estupefacta, reí ante su cara y tome su mano y desfile, arrastrando a mi compañera detrás mío. Movía mis caderas de forma sensual y provocadora. O eso intentaba. Voltee y mire a Alice, que me miraba sin comprender. Había algo en sus ojos que parecía ser… ¿lujuria? La canción termino, y le dio paso a _Amerian Woman_ de _Lenny Kravitz _agradecía haber armado esa carpeta con música. Baile "sensual" al ritmo de la canción.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces?

Reacciono Alice a las carcajadas. Deje de bailar, apenada y note como toda la sangre se juntaba en mis mejillas, baje la mirada. Ella no paraba de reírse, hasta que me miro.

- Estas muy linda –susurro poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantándola para que la mirase –Te amo –sonrío y me beso suavemente.

La abrace y profundice el beso, cada vez, el beso se volvía mas intenso y profundo, cada segundo que pasaba había mas pasión y lujuria en nuestro beso. Lentamente y con vergüenza guié mis manos hacia su camisa y la desabotone lentamente. La música cambio a _Buttons_ de _The Pussycat Dolls_. Rompimos el beso y nos miramos sonriendo, era algo un poco cómico, rompiendo un poco el ambiente caliente que había. Pero yo no quería que se rompa.

Volví a besarla y desabroche completa su camisa dejando ver un Push Up blanco. Acaricie su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Rompí el beso y la mire, profundamente, estaba muy nerviosa, ella lo noto, sonrió y se saco la camisa. Tome coraje y desabotone su jeans. Sin esperarlo, me empujo lentamente a la cama, donde se saco sus zapatillas y su jeans ante mi mirada expectante.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? –susurro sentándose a mi lado y tomando mis manos.

- Si mi amor –sonreí y la bese, devorando sus labios fervientemente.

Suavemente se fue recostando sobre mí, sin aplastarme, mientras me besaba y me acariciaba la mejilla. Acaricie su espalda hasta dar con el broche de su sostén, y en práctico movimiento lo desabroche. Hice que girásemos para quedar encima de ella y removí de su cuerpo la prenda. Con miedo fui bajando los besos, su cuello, su clavícula, y baje hasta sus pechos. Suspire, tome valor y los bese, era extraño, eran blandos y luego iban endureciéndose más. Alice comenzó a gemir bajito, eso me incentivo a seguir, y sonriendo para mis adentros mordisquee suavemente sus pezones, intercambiando entre uno y el otro, cuando baje mis manos hacia su tanga, me detuvo. Me desabrocho el sostén y beso mis pechos.

- Espera Ally, te tengo que compensar por… -me interrumpió con un beso.

Me deje llevar, bajo a mis pechos y los chupo, con fuerza pero delicadamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que flotaba. Ella siguió chupando hasta que se le antojo bajar. Dejo un sendero de besos por mi plano abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de mi tanga. Empecé a hiperventilar, creía que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, ella bajaba suave y lentamente mi tanga mientras dejaba las huellas de sus besos en mis piernas. Cuando termino de sacarme la diminuta prenda, subió.

Me miro con una sonrisa tierna y separo un poco mis piernas. Me acaricio suavemente en medio de ellas, haciendo movimientos perezosos. Acariciaba sobre mis pliegues, sin ir mas lejos de allí, creo que quería que me soltase un poco más o que por lo menos, me tranquilizara, pero me era imposible.

Tome una bocanada de aire de golpe cuando abrió mis pliegues y se agacho, su húmeda lengua delineo los bordes de mi sexo y chupo suavemente.

- Ally, por… favor, basta… - gemí, no podía parar, sentía que eran arrancados del fondo de mi garganta.

Note su sonrisa, pero no se detuvo. En mi vientre se formo como una pelota, o así se sentía, cada vez gemía más fuerte y menos aire entraba hasta mis pulmones.

- ¡ALICE! - grite y me vine.

No podía detener mis espasmos, el placer me recorría de pies a cabeza. Intente incorporarme en la cama, pero no pude, no tenia fuerzas, me sentía cansada, y eso me enojaba.

- ¿Te gusto? – dijo un suave susurro proveniente de mi derecha

Me di vuelta lentamente y la bese acariciando su cara.

- Me encanto- sonreí –es mi turno

-Claro que no, primero, duerme un poco, no valla a ser que te duermas en medio de mis tetas

Reí y la abrace, relaje mas mis músculos, y me dormí.

Me desperté sobresaltada y transpirada, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Gire mi cabeza hasta ver el reloj despertador en mi mesa de luz, eran las 3 am. Mire a mi acompañante, que dormía plácidamente. Suspire. Había tenido un sueño bastante mojado, era… extraño, ya que era la primera vez, y me sentía mas extraña aun, estaba transpirada a pesar de que estábamos en invierno y tenia una gran necesidad de… tocarme.

Volví a suspirar, y me safe de los brazos de Alice, debía despejarme. Tome mi bata del armario y baje. Camine lentamente hasta la cocina, saque un vaso del modular, abrí el grifo y me serví un poco de agua. Me apoye en la mesada mirando por la ventana, intentando aclarar mi mente, pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa, los recuerdos del sueño llegaban a mi mente.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Una voz me arranco de mis pensamientos, me sobresalte y me di vuelta. Ally estaba, desnuda apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La poca luz que se filtraba de afuera la hacían ver… perfecta, mas de lo acostumbrado, esa fina luz resaltaba toda su feminidad, las curvas de sus piernas, de sus caderas y de sus pechos, haciéndolos ver algo mas grandes por el juego de luz y sombras que creaba la oscuridad del cuarto. Camine hasta ella.

- Solo… me desvele –le sonreí

- Estuviste algo inquieta, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –pregunto con un tono que parecía preocupación. Retuve el aire.

- No lo recuerdo –la abrace – ¿subimos? – dije y mire el reloj de pared.

Asintió, tome su mano y me encamine al segundo piso, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la deje pasar primero, la cerré y me di vuelta. Ella me miraba mordiéndose el labio. Sonreí y me encamine a su lado. Tome su mano y la bese con necesidad. Iba a devolverle lo que me había dado esta noche.

La empuje hasta la cama y ella se sentó, a besos fui logrando que se acostara. Una vez las dos acostadas, bese su cuello, baje a su clavícula y volví a subir. Mordí el ovulo de su oreja. Ella gimió y me abrazo fuerte. Sonreí y baje a sus pechos besando todo lo que había a mi paso, ellos, no fueron la excepción, los bese y los mordí hasta el cansancio. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta valentía.

- Bella… – gimió de forma entrecortada

Sonreí y los mordisquee en respuesta, ella pego un gritito y gimió. Comencé a bajar, lentamente pasando por su abdomen y su ombligo, hasta llegar a tu tanga, la baje suavemente y una vez retirada de su cuerpo, separe sus piernas.

- ¿Estas segura Bells? No quiero que te sien… – gimió muy fuerte cuando separe sus pliegues y lamí entre ellos.

Sonreí orgullosa de haber logrado mi cometido y seguí besando su sexo. Encontré su clítoris, lo tome entre mis labios y lo sorbí y mordí despacio, provocando grititos y gemidos, jugué con el un buen rato y luego arrastre mi lengua hacia bajo, tapándome con los labios menores, tome aire y coraje y los separe con mi lengua, y poco a poco introduci mi lengua en su interior. Era algo extraño y difícil de describir, era muy suave.

- Be…lla me vo…y a ven…ir –grito y se vino con fuerza en mi boca.

Traje sus jugos, al principio con asco y desconfianza, pero en realidad era dulce y no era tan desagradable después de todo. Subí a la altura de su cara y la bese.

- Te amo Bella –dijo agitada, sonreí y suspire.

PIPIPIPIPI

-Maldita sea –guñi y apague el despertador, la 6 Am, en media hora mis padres estarían acá, me levante y ordene la cama de Ally, tome mi ropa de cama y me la puse, tome la de Alice y se la lleve. Ella seguía intentando recuperase, así que la ayude a vestirse.

El sonido de las llaves girando en medio del silencio de la casa nos saco de nuestros pensamientos.

Alice se incorporo y me beso tiernamente y se fue a su cama. Yo, acomode un poco mi cama y me acosté.

- Buenas noches Alice

- Buenas noches Bellita

Me puse boca abajo y sonreí, esta fue, sin duda, la mejor noche de todas.

* * *

**Hoooola, estoy de vuelta! No saben lo difícil que se me hizo hacer este capitulo, jamas de los jamases había escrito un Lemmon así que disculpen si quedo muy feo, intentare mejorar. Estoy escribiendo una nueva novela de Bella y Edward, se llamara "Sálvame del Abismo" y la publicare el 5 de Enero (Ya que llevo varios capítulos escritos,así la subiré seguido xD) Espero que anden bien e intentare actualizar prontito!**

**Las Quiero y gracias por sus Reviews y sus Alerts!**


End file.
